The increasing complexity of the production of electronic components comprising a plastic package with a semiconductor chip and external contacts distributed on the underside of the plastic package is increasingly leading to a higher number of rejects in the production of electronic components of this type. As a result, there is a rise in the production costs for such electronic components with an increasing number of external contacts on its underside.